BellaandAlicesisterx
by Ellen La super chieuse XD
Summary: Une Bella vampire qui recherche sa soeur perdue. Elle devra affronter beaucoup d'obstacles... Bon j'aime pas les résumés court donc venez voir sinon je puiblie aussi sur http://bellaandalicesisterx. Voilà bonne lecture à tout le monde ;
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde!

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon petit monde à moi! Alor pour commencer je vais faire les présentations. Moi je m'appelle Ellen et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis en première littéraire et j'envisage après mon bac de me lancer dans une licence d'anglais. Enfin bref voilà ^^

Ensuite je vais donc vous parler de ma fiction, certains le connaissent peut-être déjà car je la publie sur skyrock. Ceux-là savent déjà que j'écris pour mon plaisir et à mon rythme, donc pas la peine de me presser.

Voilà je crois que j'ai dis ce que javais à dire. JE vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ( C'étais ma première fiction quand je l'ai commencée donc elle et peut-être mauvaise! )

* * *

**Prologue:**

Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 18 ans physiquement parlant car en réalité j'en ai 98. Et oui comme vous l'auraient deviné je suis un vampire mais un gentil vampire. Comment je suis devenue vampire? C'est assez long mais bon je vais vous raconter. Deux ans avant que je ne sois transformée ma grande sœur, Marie avait disparut mystérieusement, avec mes parents nous cherchions mais durant tout ce temps nous n'avions rien trouvé. Durant tout ce temps j'avais souffert et aujourd'hui encore je souffre de la perte de ma sœur... enfin bref je m'égare un peu là je crois. Donc je fus transformée deux ans après. C'est un soir alors que je rentrais du lycée à pied en traversant le parc de ma ville après la nuit était tombée que je fus attaquée par un vampire. Ce vampire c'est mon grand frère, à l'époque il était un nouveau né comme il dit et l'odeur de mon sang l'avait attiré, mais sa fiancée ma grande sœur l'avait arrêté à temps. Après cette morsure je fus prise de douleur et de convulsions. Et ceci durant huit jours, lorsque je m'étais réveillée j'avais découvert ce que j'étais et par la même occasion j'avais découvert ma nouvelle famille. D'après mon père ma transformation n'aurai pas dut prendre autant de temps en général ce processus ne dure que deux jours. Quelques heures après mon réveille nous avions constaté que j'avais gardé des facultés humaines, je pouvais encore pleurer , dormir et le goût de la nourriture humaine n'avait pas changé pour moi comme il l'aurait dut. En plus de tout cela j'avais découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs enfin un mais très puissant, je pouvais copier et acquérir un pouvoir, j'avais ainsi acquis le pouvoir de mon père qui se trouvait être très utile pour moi qui était une nouvelle née son don était de résister à l'odeur du sang des humains. Comme aux yeux des humains j'étais morte nous avions dut déménager, ce qui m'avais bien sûr fait de la peine car je ne reverrais jamais mes vrai parents. J'avais perdu une famille certes mais ma nouvelle m'aidait je leur avais expliqué ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur et ils m'ont aider durant un certain temps à chercher mais nous n'avions rien trouvé. Mon frère et ma nouvelle sœur m'avait réconforté m'aidant à me faire à l'idée qu'elle était surement décédée. Étant une famille de vampires dit végétariens nous pouvions vivre avec les humains. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai passé les 98 dernières années à changer de ville lorsque nous le devions car les humains allaient se rendre compte que nous ne vieillissons pas. Mais jamais je ne m'attendais à ce qui allait survenir cette année.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue j'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez moi vos avis ^^

Gros bisous à tout le monde et merci!!

Ellen!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je vivais donc depuis 98 ans avec mes parents Derek et Ellen ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur. Adam et Rachel qui sont fiancés. Actuellement nous vivions dans le nord de la France un pays que j'ai appris à aimer et j'adore le français d'ailleurs c'est une langue très complexe mais bon j'ai eus le temps d'apprendre à la parler. Nous rentrions avec mon frère et ma sœur lorsque nous trouvâmes ma mère dans la cuisine.

_Coucou mes petits chéris! Nous salua-t-elle en venant nous faire un bisou.

_Coucou maman! Répondîmes en cœur tous les trois.

_Bella ma puce tu veux manger quoi ce soir? M'interrogea-t-elle.

_Des lasagnes si il y en a. Répondis-je doucement.

_Et bien je vais en faire.

_Merci maman.

_Mais de rien ma chérie. Me dit Ellen avec un magnifique sourire. Oh! j'allais oublier votre père ne va pas tarder à rentrer et nous devons vous parler.

_Ok! Bon Rachel et moi on monte à toute! Répondit mon frère en sortant avec sa fiancée.

_Moi je monte faire mes devoirs. Expliquais-je à ma mère en partant à mon tour.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me mis à travailler, dix minutes plus tard j'avais tout fini. Je redescendis dans le salon où je trouvais mon père qui était rentré de sa garde à l'hôpital. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_Alors ma puce sa va? Me demanda Derek en mettant une autre chaîne alors qu'il cherchait de quoi d'intéressant.

_Oui et toi papa, tu as encore retiré des tumeurs aujourd'hui? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

_Non pas aujourd'hui mais j'ai quand même sauvé des vies. Et toi ta journée?

_Rien de spécial les cours, les cours et les cours comme d'habitude.

Ma mère entra à ce moment avec mon plateau de lasagnes.

_Et voilà ma puce livraison à domicile. Dit-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table basse.

_Merci maman mais tu sais j'aurai très bien pus venir les manger dans la cuisine.

_Non, comme ça c'est mieux je pourrais vous parler pendant que tu manges. M'expliqua mon père.

_Adam, Rachel vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait? Réunion de famille dans le salon. Les appela Ellen en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Deux secondes plus tard tout le monde était présent. Derek se leva et nous fit face.

_Bien les enfants comme vous le savez nous devons partir le plus tôt possible si on ne veux pas être découverts.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous de la tête.

_Bien alors avec votre mère nous avons enfin arrêté notre choix sur la ville dans laquelle nous allons déménager. Ce sera Forks, c'est dans l'État de Washington aux États-Unis. Nous expliqua-t-il en voyant nos têtes.

_Oh! Et quand est-ce qu'on part? Demanda Rachel toute excitée.

_Demain après-midi. Répondit ma mère.

_Quoi! M'étonnais-je en même temps que mon frère.

_Et oui nous avons déjà trouvé une maison et votre père a obtenu un poste à l'hôpital de la ville. En ce qui concerne votre inscription au lycée j'ai les formulaires tenez vous n'avez plus qu'à les remplir. Intervint Ellen en nous les tendant.

_Donc demain on ira pas en cours? S'enthousiasma Adam.

_Non. Répondit mon père.

_Bien aller vous devez faire vos cartons les enfants! Dit ma maman en partant avec mon plateau vide.

Je lisais tranquillement le formulaire et décidais de prendre l'italien en option avancée ainsi que la biologie. Puis complétais le reste en même pas une minute tellement j'avais l'habitude. Je serai donc en première alors que Rachel et Adam en Terminal.

_***Super au moins je les aurai pas sur le dos à longueur de temps comme cette année!***_

Voyant la fatigue arriver je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche et de me coucher. Pour une fois le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à m'emporter.

BOUM…BOUM…BOUM…BOUM!

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de ma chambre comme une brute!

_***Je vais te tuer!!!***_

Je me levais de mauvaise grâce et allais ouvrir à mon imbécile de frère!

_Toi t'es mort!!!!! Criai-je en lui courant après.

_Bella tu es prié de ne pas tuer mon fiancé! M'avertit ma sœur de leur chambre.

Finalement je réussis à rattraper Adam et l'attrapais par l'oreille en le tirant jusqu'à la cuisine.

_Aïe!!! Bella arrête!!! Me supplia-t-il tandis que j'ouvrais le frigo.

J'en sortis un bouteille de coca et l'ouvris toujours d'une main. Puis je la déversais sur mon idiot de grand frère.

_Maman Bella m'embête!! Se plaignit-il au près de notre mère qui entrait à ce moment.

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas la réveiller tu sais comment elle est au réveil. Me défendis ma maman chérie.

Pour la remerciais je lui fis un bisou sur la joue puis me servis mais céréales. Je déjeunais en quatrième vitesse après quoi je pris une douche et m'habillais puis je partis chasser car j'avais vraiment soif. Après avoir tuer deux biches je retournais à la maison finir mes cartons. Lorsque tout fut emballé Rachel arriva dans ma chambre telle une tornade.

_Coucou petite sœur t'es prêtes? M'interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

_Oui et vous?

_Aussi. Dis tu veux venir avec nous dire au revoir à ceux de notre classe? Me proposa-t-elle avec des aires de chien battu pour que je cède.

_Non désolé mais tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis vu mon caractère. Répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

_Mouais c'est vrai mais tu aurais pus en avoir si tu n'avais pas été aussi pénible!

_Ouais si tu le dis. Soufflai-je.

_Bon alors on vous rejoins à l'aéroport. Dit-elle en ressortant de la pièce.

L'avion partait vers 16h00 ce qui me laissais encore deux heures, je décidais donc de jouer un peu de guitare pour faire passer le temps.

Je fis surprise de voir à quel point ces deux heures passèrent vite, je partis donc avec mes parents en direction de l'aéroport une fois là-bas mon père alla faire enregistrer les baguages puis il revint entre temps Adam et Rachel étaient arrivés. Une fois la famille au complet nous montâmes à bord comme toujours mon père nous avait prit des billets première classe. J'étais donc bien installée dans mon fauteuil quand je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

_Bella ma chérie on est arrivés réveilles-toi. Me dit la douce vois de ma mère.

J'ouvris difficilement mes paupières puis m'étirais. Après que je me sois bien réveillée je descendis suivant ma famille nous prîmes nos valises puis Derek loua deux voiture. Je décidais de faire le trajet avec mes parents. Au bout de 50 minutes de route mon père tourna dans un minuscule chemin à peine visible pour des humains de la quatre voies. Après deux minutes de petits sentiers nous débouchâmes devant notre nouvelle maison. Je ne pus retenir un cris de surprise en la voyant ce qui fit rire mes parents. A peine le véhicule était-il arrêté que j'en sortis. La villa était immense dans un style très moderne comme j'aime, avec de grandes baies vitrées.

_Bien alors vous deux vos chambres sont au premier. Dit mon père en désignant Adam et Rachel, et toi Bella c'est celle du dernier. Bien entendu chaque chambre à sa propre salle de bain. Termina-t-il.

Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur nous atterrîmes dans le salon qui était très joli je trouve, avec une immense cheminée très moderne un écran géant au-dessus et des canapés en cuir formant un U autour de la cheminée. Il y avait d'un côté la baie vitrée et de l'autre un immense bibliothèque qui prenait tout le mur. Je vis les escaliers et montais jusqu'au deuxième où se trouvais ma chambre. Elle avait vraiment tout pour plaire je sentais déjà que j'allais me plaire ici! Elle était sous le toit, un très grand lit en fer forgé trônait contre le mur du fond avec une parure en satin noire et rouge sang. La chambre était peinte en marron chocolat et violet et au sol était posé un carrelage noir. Après avoir fait le tour de ma chambre je me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain elle aussi très belle. Elle avait toutes les technologies dernier cris en matière de salle d'eau et était dans les tons rouge et noir. Une fois tout cela visité je redescendis et trouvais la cuisine et Ellen par la même occasion. La cuisine était très spacieuse est très moderne, elle aussi équipée des dernières nouveautés et avec des meubles laqués noir et un carrelage lui aussi rouge comme ma salle d'eau.

_C'est vraiment magnifique maman merci! Lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

_Ravie que cela te plaise ma puce mais ce n'est pas tout. Me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

_Ah bon?

_Cet après-midi je t'emmène choisir ta moto.

_Oh trop cool!!! Ah je t'adore ma maman chérie!!!!!! M'enthousiasmai-je en sautant partout.

_Bien n'as pas faim?

_Non j'ai plutôt soif, après ce long trajet.

_D'accord tu n'as qu'à aller chasser avec ton père.

_Ok à toute à l'heure!

Je partis retrouver mon père qui était dans le salon à m'attendre.

_Prête? Me demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

_On y va quand tu veux papa chéri!

Nous partîmes donc dans la forêt pour mon plus grand plaisir j'y trouvais trois pumas mon animal favoris! Une fois rassasiés nous rentrâmes chez nous. Puis je repartis avec ma mère en direction de Port Angeles la ville la plus proche de Forks. Une fois là-bas nous nous rendîmes au magasin de véhicules. Après seulement deux minutes je trouvais celle qui me plaisait! Ma mère se chargea de payer tandis que l'un des vendeur sortait ma nouvelle moto.

_Vous pouvez faire le plein à la station là-bas. M'expliqua le jeune homme en me montrant la dite station.

_Merci. Répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Déjà qu'il bavait devant moi la se fut la cerise sur le gâteau pour lui.

Il faut dire que depuis que j'étais devenue vampire j'avais un physique des plus honorables. J'avais des cheveux chocolat descendant en vague le long de mon dos. Et j'avais des yeux magnifiques selon mon père car en réalité ils avaient gardaient leur couleur humaine, ils changent suivant mes humeurs et d'après Derek c'est ce qui les rends trois fois plus beaux que les leurs. Et pour le reste et bien j'avais des formes la où il faut et j'en avais plus qu' ssez à mon avis! Après avoir remercier une dernière fois le vendeur j'enfourchais ma moto et partis vers la station tandis que ma mère regardait les voitures.

Je fis le plein et ma mère me rejoignis avec une très jolie mercedes.

_Ma puce je vais chercher ton père et Adam pour qu'il viennent choisir leurs voitures.

_D'accord.

_Tu pourrais aller au lycée et donner vos formulaires? Me demanda-t-elle en me les tendant.

_Aucun problème, j'y fonce…mais au fait il est où le lycée?

_Tu trouveras cela doit être indiqué. L'entrée de Forks est à environ 50 minutes à vitesse humaine du chemin par lequel nous sortons de la villa. Bon j'y vais à toute à l'heure ma puce!

Puis elle fila comme un éclaire. Je remis mon casque histoire de pas paraître folle aux yeux des humains et démarrais. Je suivis les instructions de ma mère et arrivais en moins d'un quart d'heure au lycée de la ville. Je me garais sur le parking qui était déjà bien bondé et coupais le contact. Lorsque je retirais mon casque je vis tous les regards braqués sur moi. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était seulement 8h25. *Bah ils vont bientôt se barrer en cours.* Je relevais la tête et à ce moment je croisais une paire d'yeux couleur or. Je vis alors le plus beau mec de ma vie et vu la couleur de ses yeux j'en conclus rapidement qu'il était comme moi, un vampire. Il était là appuyé non chaland contre sa volvo grise et me fixait. Il avait des cheveux en désordre de couleur bronze et un corps parfait. Je secouais ma tête et me mis en marche vers l'accueil en passant devant lui je perçus son odeur fruitée qui me fis perdre le fil de mes pensées, me faisant tomber par terre. Je vis une main blanche se tendre devant moi, je la saisis m'aidant ainsi à me relever et vis que c'était lui le beau mec de toute à l'heure. Il me fit un sourire en coin des plus sexy.

_Sa va tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix des plus sexy.

_Euh…n..non, merci. Balbutiai-je. Puis je repris mon chemin vers le secrétariat.

Une fois dedans j'entendis des voix dans ma tête.

_***Wahou elle est tellement belle! Aussi belle que les Cullen! * la secrétaire***_

_Bonjour je viens vous rendre les formulaires d'inscription. Expliquai-je avec ma voix la plus douce.

_Oh vous êtes la fille de Monsieur Grey, je suppose. Me dit-elle en prenant les papiers.

_Vous supposez très bien. Lui dis-je avec un immense sourire.

_Bien vous pourrez venir dès demain avec votre frère et votre sœur.

_Entendu et bien merci et bonne journée à vous.

_Merci à vous aussi.

Je sortis donc et repartis chez moi à toute vitesse. Je venais de découvrir un nouveau pouvoir et le maîtrisais parfaitement comme d'habitude.


End file.
